madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Streetsign
The streetsign is Tricky's iconic weapon in the Madness Combat (series). It is shaped like a stop sign, but with an exclamation mark. It is one of the most notable weapons found in the throughout the series. Like Jesus's 316 sword and Sanford's Hook, it is a unique weapon. Originally just an odd street sign, it later becomes something of Tricky's signature weapon. It makes its first appearance and then became linked to Tricky in Madness Combat 3: Avenger. It is last seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy. Abilities Originally, the Warning Sign was nothing more than a street marker. After being ripped out of the ground by Hank, it became a long bludgeoning weapon. The sign itself does not look particularly dangerous, however a powerful swing can cause a lot of damage. It is bulletproof too. It has not actually been used much in the series. However, Tricky has used it extensively to defend himself from attacks, mainly from Hank's melee weapons. Appearances Madness Combat 3: Avenger The Warning Sign makes its first appearance on the twisted streets of Nevada after the Sheriff activates the Improbability Drive. Hank pulls it out of the ground and beats some grunts and the Sun to death with it. Then Tricky enters the scene after flying in with his jetpack. After a short duel, Hank manages to impale Tricky through the chest with the sign. Tricky is revived after Hank leaves and takes the streetsign with him. Tricky later tries to attack Hank with the sign but fails to land a blow and is promptly killed. Madness Combat 5: Depredation While Hank and Jesus are in a heated battle at the bottom of a canyon, the streetsign shoots up out of the ground, then races off-screen, creating a large crack in the ground. From this crevice emerge a few 1337 agents and, ultimately, Tricky. Later on in the episode, Tricky uses the streetsign to battle Hank, who uses a dragon sword. Tricky successfully manages to impale Hank with the sign before dropping the it when part of his skull is hacked off. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy The streetsign, covered in blood, is still being wielded by Tricky, who is now conducting a train. When Hank jumps from the front passenger car to the engine, he grabs onto the sign to stop himself being killed. Tricky tries to shake Hank off, but Hank manages to climb into the engine cab. After the train crash-lands on the other side of the gorge, Hank and Tricky do battle, with Tricky using the Warning Sign more offensively than before. He even manages to stab Hank through the neck with it, killing him instantly. Tricky revives Hank and retreats inside a building. After fighting his way through the building, Hank encounters Tricky buying a hot dog from the hot dog vendor. The streetsign is lying on the ground, leaving Tricky defenseless. Hank uses this opportunity to kill Tricky. Madness Interactive The warning sign makes a cameo in the story mode next to The Bakery!. It can't be picked up or used. Madness: Project Nexus The Warning Sign is a playable weapon in the arena mode of Project Nexus, where it can be bought for $775. It the most powerful blunt weapon in the game and has the greatest range of all melee weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Unique Weapons Category:Melee Weapon